Tango (Noitu Love)
Tango Source or simply Tango is the main villain of the 2009 hack and slash point and click indie game Noitu Love 2, created by Joakim Sandberg (that also created the famous Iconoclasts game). She is an evil A.I with an android body that seeks to ascend to ultimate evolution and eradicate mankind. Biography Past In the events of the first game, even if not even mentioned, Tango Source was the security A.I of Darnacus Damnation base, an evil misanthrope scientist that wanted to decimate mankind using his personal robot army, The Grinning Darns Darnacus was a recurring villain in Omicron City and, the star of The Peacekeepers organization, Noitu Love always defeated him with his plans. However, Darnacus ultimate plan was to use a forbidden technology called Evomatics to turn everyone in Omicron City to monkeys. Evomatics was a technology that could send a man to different states of evolution, thus it was forbidden, but not destroyed. After all of the topheads in the Grinning Army were destroyed by Noitu, Darnacus used a giant robot called Omega Darn to destroy everyone in Omicron City and used a flash-like laser with Evomatic technology in it to transform everyone with ease. However, at the end Darnacus ended the same beated by Noitu, with the difference that this time he disappeared and was presumed death, as his body was never found. Tango, alone in Darnacus base with no master and all the Darn robots deactivated or destroyed, runned amok and planned his revenge against mankind, a plan that would take more than 100 years. A centennial plan Tango knew about her master's killer, Noitu, and that he was extremely dangerous to his plans, so, taking advantage of his self-maintenance and eternity for being an A.I, she waits for Noitu to die of overage, nearly in 2200. After Noitu died, Tango used all the data he had of her master's Darns to create her own version, the New Darns. Once she created an army of them and revived the old topheads of the Grinning Army (O2-JOY , Grinsley Gunsborough, The Grin Reaper, Darn Fab' '''and some more') she decimated mankind as no one could stop her or find the base. This happened nearly in 2388, in an event called Uprising of the New Darn'. However, the disadvantage of her plans was that she couldn't find any Evomatic in existence. She spend almost' 500 years trying to find any actually functional Evomatic, but it was all in vain, they were gone. So she used the army to built giant tower-like underground machines that can bring some places and people to a specifiable place of time, and used them to turn Omicron City back to 2288, where there was a single Evomaic and Noitu Love already died. However, the only Evomatic in existence was in Peacekeeper's hands, and also, she couldn't use the Evomatic as she was an A.I, so, in order to get it and be able to use the Evomatic machine, Tango splited his mind and created a carbon, android-like body, sneaked between Peacekeeper's lines as their operator and waited to have it in her hands. The New Star Even if Noitu died, The Peacekeepers had a new star, a woman called Xoda Rap that had the same ninja-skills as Noitu. Tango looked over her, but she was convinced that there could not be anyone similar to Noitu, so she underestimated Xoda, but Tango saw her as a potential threat. So, Tango activates her time machines to send some places to different parts of time, and sends the topheads to eliminate Xoda, which they failed. She also reactivated old Darnacus android confidant Rilo Doppelori ''to make Xoda busy, but Rilo was not interested in fighting her and more in finding the reason of his reactivation. Having not found the Evomatic yet, Tango uses a desperate plan and kidnaps ''Almond, currently leader of the Peacekeepers at that time, a nd takes him to Darnacus base. Her plan was to send Xoda to Darnacus base so she could kill her with his original A.I form, Tango Source. However, her plans turned horribly against her as Xoda destroys her and the android Tango loses her other self. However, in exchange of that, Tango finally founds the decaying Evomatic and order the Darns to overthrow Peacekeepers base. Tango succeeded, and, gazing upon the already destroyed Omicron City, waits for Xoda to maker her pay for all the problems she passed. The Rise of a God After telling Xoda and Almond her true intentions and revealing them that the current year was '''2888, Tango uses the machine and gets passed among several transformations of evolution (such as embryo, Infant and Child), at the end, she transforms in a powerful, God-esque version of herself, called Ultimate Tango, and she gained control over matter to create yellow-glowing weapons and objets. The battle was fierce, but after an epic fight, Tango loses to Xoda. Having realized that she made a terrible mistake underestimating her, Tango makes a surprised, terror face as she fades away of existence. Her towers get destroyed along with her, however, the places she changed didn't get restored, and the world turns in a amalgamate of different periods of time. Despite of that, Almonds gets happy that the world got restored of all the destruction and death Tango submitted it, and congrats Xoda for the good job after telling her that they will restore the decaying peace of the world. Personality Tango is a self-aware A.I that mimics human nature perfectly. She pretends to be a comprehensive, friendly woman that cares of his comrades and mankind safety. But in reality she is an over confident, genocidal genious mastermind that can wait for ages to make her plans go perfectly. However, her mistake is that she sees everything and everyone as weaklings and inferior to her, from exception of Noitu Love, because he killed her master and creator, thought that ended up with her demise. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creation Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses